A wireless communication system may implement a Multi-User (MU) Multi-Input-Multi-Output (MIMO) scheme.
The multi-user MIMO scheme is considered as an effective way to achieve high throughput performance in wireless communication systems.
A wireless communication device (“station”) may utilize a plurality of transmit antennas to simultaneously transmit MIMO transmissions to a plurality of wireless communication devices (“users”), each utilizing a plurality of receive antennas; and/or a plurality of receive antennas to simultaneously receive MIMO transmissions from the plurality of users.
An adaptive beamforming algorithm, e.g., a Block Diagonalization (BD) beamforming algorithm or a Regularized Block Diagonalization (RBD) beamforming algorithm, may be utilized at the station to support more than one spatial stream per user of the multi-user MIMO transmission.